


Он рядом

by Alex_Def



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sick Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Эндрю заболел, а Нил был рядом.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Он рядом

Нил видел Эндрю разного. Видел широкую улыбку и пустые глаза, видел его трясущиеся от ломки руки, видел безэмоциональное лицо и скучающий взгляд. Нил видел Эндрю всякого, но никогда настолько истощённого.

Казалось, что Эндрю и обыкновенная болезнь — вещи несовместимые. За три года, что они знакомы, Нил не помнит ни одного раза, чтобы у Эндрю хотя бы поднималась температура. А сейчас он уже второй день лежит, прикованный к постели, с температурой 102 и почти не встаёт.

Большую часть времени он спит, но жар даже не думает спадать. Эбби сказала, что это сильная простуда и она незаразна, но, когда она это сказала, о заразности Нил даже не думал. Ему понадобилась пара минут, чтобы понять, что Эндрю заболел. Заболел, как обыкновенный человек. Он даже не думал о том, что Эндрю так может.

Нил сидит около их кровати и смотрит на хмурое лицо Эндрю с каплями пота на лбу. Его сон беспокойный и короткий. Напряжение в мышцах даже не думает никуда уходить и от этого он просыпается каждые полчаса, скользя мутным взглядом по комнате, пока не натыкается глазами на Нила.

— Я рядом.

Нил повторяет это из раза в раз и только после этих слов Эндрю снова закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон, чтобы через полчаса опять проснуться и получить от Нила те же слова.

Кевин и Никки перекочевали в другие комнаты на время болезни Эндрю. Им хватило одного раза, когда в первый день температуры Эндрю, в очередной раз проснувшись, швырнул в Никки нож. Болезнь ослабила его и лезвие не попало в цель, но самого факта того, что Эндрю швырнул в него чёртов нож, было вполне достаточно для временного переезда. Кевин тоже не стал рисковать, а Нил не мог оставить Эндрю в таком состоянии. К тому же, он единственный, на кого Эндрю не бросается и позволяет находиться рядом с ним, когда он в подобном состоянии.

Нил никогда не видел Эндрю более уязвимым, чем сейчас. В те моменты, когда он просыпается полностью, а Нил заставляет его съесть немного куриного бульона, который приготовила Эбби, он прикрывает глаза и расслабляется. Не полностью, но Нил уже считает это достижением.

Нил знает, что Эндрю ненавидит быть слабым. Но он хочет, чтобы Эндрю понял, что с ним он может быть в безопасности. Нил никому не позволит навредить Эндрю. Он не станет его к чему-либо принуждать и не оставит одного. Он хочет, чтобы Эндрю запомнил это и никогда не забывал.

— Нил.

Нил открывает глаза и пару секунд моргает, пытаясь понять, что происходит. В комнате темно и почти ничего не видно, но пылающая нездоровым жаром рука на шее чувствуется прекрасно.

— Я рядом.

Он повторяет это снова и снова и готов повторить столько раз, сколько нужно. Столько, чтобы Эндрю на самом деле понял, что он рядом и никуда не уйдёт.

— Ложись со мной.

Голос Эндрю хриплый и глухой, но в тишине комнаты раздаётся громче его «я рядом». Нил тупит только пару секунд, тут же поднимаясь с пола, и, еле сдержав шипение от боли в затёкшем позвоночнике, ложится на кровать спиной к Эндрю. Они спят спина к спине, поэтому Нил думает, что и в этот раз не стоит предпринимать ничего нового. Но тихий голос сзади говорит об обратном.

— Развернись.

Они внезапно ступают на новую тропу, которой Нил даже не заметил. Он послушно разворачивается, сквозь темноту пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица Эндрю, но замечает только кончики светлых волос. Лицо Эндрю неожиданно оказывается на уровне его груди, а горячая ладонь ложится на бок. Нил замирает в ожидании ещё каких-либо действий. Эндрю рвано дышит ему в грудь, а Нил пытается максимально расслабиться, но всё ещё не знает, куда девать руки. Одну пристраивает под подушкой, а вот что делать со второй, не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Если он положит её на Эндрю, это может не очень хорошо сказаться на его состоянии. Болеющий Эндрю — новая и совершенно неизведанная территория, которую стоит исследовать со всей осторожностью и внимательностью.

— Если ты прямо сейчас не перестанешь дёргаться, я оторву тебе эту руку.

Нил не очень тупой, но и не особо умный, поэтому это завуалированное приглашение, похоже, воспринимает правильно, потому что, когда он приобнимает Эндрю, тот напрягается, но не отталкивает. Его спина влажная от пота, а лопатки напряжены так, будто он в любую секунду готов вскочить и убежать. Но он не вскакивает и не убегает. Через некоторое время постепенно расслабляется, а то напряжение, которое преследовало его с начала болезни, пусть не до конца, но уходит.

Нил закрывает глаза, расслабляясь и стараясь дать понять, но он всё ещё тут, что он защитит и никому не позволит навредить Эндрю. Эндрю слишком много защищал, но никогда не был защищён сам. А Нил не может оставить это так. Усталость наваливается сплошной волной, но он позволяет себе заснуть только тогда, когда дыхание Эндрю вновь становится ровным и тот окончательно засыпает.

В этот раз они оба спят значительно дольше получаса, а утром, проснувшись, Нил открывает глаза и в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица видит Эндрю, внимательно рассматривающего его.

— Я рядом, — спросонья выпаливает Нил, а Эндрю закатывает глаза.

— Я знаю.

Нил будет рядом до тех пор, пока может, а Эндрю не останется ничего, кроме как смириться с этим. Но, кажется, с каждым разом ему становится всё проще.

Нил не сдерживает довольную улыбку и закрывает глаза, снова засыпая под привычным пристальным взглядом. Это его победа, которую он будет ценить и помнить, Как и всё предыдущие.


End file.
